Chocolate covered Stawberry
by Nykh
Summary: Kashino and Ichigo have been dating, but haven't been serious. They haven't realised each others true feelings yet and thought to take it...slow -.-. What happens when they find they have the same cravings for each other? Fluff. OOC (a bit). Ichigo/Kashino


**I love Yumeiro Patissiere and Kashino and Ichigo. I thought I would write some fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

**IchigoXKashino**

* * *

Ichigo and Kashino were in the kitchen, practicing. They had been going out for a few months and Kashino thought he should take it slow, but his hormones had been getting the better of him lately. He wants to kiss her and touch her more. It was hard to resist but he still did what his heart told him. He had to take it slow for Ichigo. She also felt the same because of his past experiences with girls. Every time she saw him or thought of him, she'd think of their previous kisses and wanted to kiss him again, a bit more deeply, but thought she should hold back. Although they both felt this, they didn't know it existed inside of each other. Kashino was tempering (of course) and Ichigo was experimenting new strawberry tarts. Vanilla and Chocolate as well as the others weren't there. They were sleeping because they had been up all night before and really needed sleep. Every time Kashino and Ichigo thought of each other, they would go practice and find themselves together.

"Why are you back again tonight?" He said nonchalantly as he concentrated tempering.

"I should ask you the same thing" She replied in an irritated tone.

A moment of silence passed and they finally replied each other.

"I'm here to practice" Ichigo said to Kashino.

"Me too" he replied

Ichigo finished cleaning up her surface and looked at Kashino.

"Kashino, I'm tired so I'm going to go back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she went over and kissed him on the cheek. He went back to work as if nothing happened and replied nonchalantly.

"See you". He said this with an emotionless face but inside the hormones was eating his self control away slowly. One kiss on the cheek was all it took for him to slowly lose control. He kept his calm as she left the room. He sighed to himself, seeing that she had left her phone.

"This is going to be hard as hell for me if I have to keep this up." He went back to practicing, thinking about her the whole time. He thought of her beautiful strawberry scent which he craved so much. He was 15 after all. He had those thoughts but he had no idea she thought the same way of him.

When she got back to her room, she changed out of her uniform and got dressed into a pink, silk night dress that stopped about 4 and a half inches above her knee. It was short but she loved it. She had her hair down, ready for bed, thinking about how Kashino had said she looked better with it down. She then went to get her phone out of her bag, finding that it was missing. Her eyes grew wide and she got her pink, long coat and ran out, going back towards where Kashino was. She found him there, tempering, and her phone on the bench where she had been practicing. She let out a sigh of relief when she spotted it and grabbed it, putting it in her coat pocket. She then looked at Kashino who had his head down, hair hiding his face.

Now, what Ichigo didn't know was that Kashino had been thinking of her the whole time. Thinking of her kiss, scent and touch while the hormones were eating away at him, eating away his self control. He then heard the door open, seeing his absolutely cute girlfriend in her short night dress and coat. Her hair was also down which he absolutely loved. The coat was long, but not long enough to show her naked thighs. He bit his lip and kept his head down, hoping she wouldn't come near.

Ichigo, of course, was curious about her boyfriend's weird behaviour. She went up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He then looked up into her eyes and said something that surprised her.

"Close your eyes Amano" he said gently.

She was about to ask why but she stopped. She slowly, closed her eyes and waited. Kashino swallowed hard. He was nervous, but he needed to do this. He then leaned close to her mouth, breathing in her strawberry scent, as he leaned closer, slowly. He then kissed her on the lips passionately, but not seriously. She had known what was going to happen. She wasn't surprised but instead savoured it and somehow found herself wanting more, so she kissed back passionately, breathing in his chocolate scent which was heavenly. He was a little surprised but loved every moment of the kiss. They both wanted more so they both kissed deeper, until they were out of breath. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. They looked at each other, blushing.

"Y-You kissed me" She stuttered, pretending to be surprised.

"You kissed back" he said with a small smirk

"I-I wanted to..." she said with a shy tone as she looked down to her feet like they were really interesting. He was surprised, but really happy. He hugged her around the top of her arms without thinking. She was surprised at first but lifted her hands from her sides and placed them on his warm chest. She loved him so much. He breathed in her sweet strawberry scent that he craved, all the time, enough to keep him up at night. She then looked up at him and said something quietly.

"Kashino, please do that more often". He looked down at her, into her eyes, surprised but smiled gently at her.

"Okay". She then rested her head on his chest and he hugged tighter. They stayed like that for god knows how long, until she pulled away and decided to help him clean up. They both cleaned up together, with Ichigo lightly blushing. They both realised that they wanted each other the same way and were both delighted to know it. When she had finished with the surface, she was surprised to find her favourite strawberry, covered in luxurious chocolate. Kashino was holding it to her mouth. She looked at him to see him gently smiling at her. She smiled at the thought that this chocolate covered strawberry represented their relationship. She smiled and bit it to taste a beautiful mix of her strawberries and Kashino's chocolate. He had gotten a strawberry from her when she was making her tarts and dipped it in his tempered chocolate. She felt that she was in a field of strawberries, kissing Kashino, while it was lightly raining chocolate. It was amazing. She then took the rest of the strawberry covered in chocolate and put it up to his mouth to feed it to him. It was just instinct she thought. Instead of eating it, he took the strawberry out of her hands, ate the rest and swallowed it. She was surprised at his action but even more surprised when he kissed her on the lips lightly. He then pulled back to find her smiling brightly.

"Let's walk back together" She said, happiness in her voice. He smiled gently and replied.

"Yeah"

* * *

**This was a one shot but If you guys liked it and want me to write more, I will. **

**Just review and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**IchigoXKashino**


End file.
